In public places such as restaurants, bars, coffee shops, hospitals, colleges, and libraries, and in private places such as homes, people are often required to share a surface, such as a counter top, a desk top, a table top, a bar or a bathroom counter top. Further, people prefer a greater degree of privacy in these public places. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that provides limited privacy on surfaces in public and private places.